Shalltear Bloodfallen
"First, second, and third Floor Guardian, Shalltear Bloodfallen, at your command." ''-Shalltear's Introduction 'Shalltear Bloodfallen''' (Korean 샤르티아 블러드폴른) is a true vampire and a Floor Guardian of the first to third floors in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. She was created by Peroroncino. Appearance Shalltear is a vampire of short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen-year-old girl. Described as true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive crimson-red eyes, and fine facial features. Shalltear's silver hair is tied in a ponytail through a large ribbon on top of it all, allowing others full view of her face. While so, Shalltear wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not exposing any bit of skin exterior. However, her breasts are fake and are completely flat, similar to a boy's. She covers this up by using an excessive amount of breast pads. When fully-equipped in battle, Shalltear can be seen dressed in a suit of red-colored full plate armor which looked like it had been drenched in blood. They wore a swan-shaped helmet which left only her pale face exposed. There were also plumes of avian feathers attached from either side of the helmet she wears. Additionally, the chest and shoulders of her armor had been styled into the shape of wings. She also had a crimson skirt-like armor covering her lower body. In her True Vampire form, her appearance changes drastically. Her mouth becomes a gaping circular maw, not unlike a lamprey's, with a very long tongue hanging out. The shape of her eyes become quite inhuman and they glow brightly. Her form becomes hunched over and somewhat simian, with deadly claws on both her hands and feet and an eerie aura surrounds her body. In this form, she wears a much simpler raggedy dress. Personality Shalltear has a very flirtatious personality and is open with her sexual preferences, often to her peers' discomfort including her master Lilith. So far, she has displayed a preference for necrophilia, sadomasochism, and bi-sexuality. For that reason, Shalltear tends to make sexual advances towards undead like Yuri Alpha who tries to avoid her as best as she could. Despite her apparent shamelessness and honesty, she can be quite innocent about certain things. Shalltear also happens to be quite perplexed about her petite figure, which she attempts to cover up by using breast pads. Furthermore, she tends to easily misinterpret the old sayings of the 41 Supreme Beings and takes it out of context. As a true vampire, Shalltear is extremely proud and takes her position as a Floor Guardian very seriously. Yet, at the same time, she has no patience or tolerance for failure and would often burst into fits of rage at the sign of an unfavorable situation occurring. Shalltear will not hesitate to kill any servant who disappoints her; however, she will not punish others for failing in tasks that are impossible, to begin with. When Shalltear fails a mission, she tends to fall into a state of depression and can become very reflective of the sins committed by her. In fact, she believes that her crime must not go unpunished, feeling guilty of the horrible things she has done to cause Lilith trouble. Shalltear is completely loyal to Lilith and in a romantic sense, is also considered to be the love rival to Albedo for her affections. She takes great joy in being able to prove her worth and fantasizes about the praise she expects to receive from Lilith. When a situation doesn't go in her favor, Shalltear fearfully panics about the scolding she believes that she will get by her. However, she seems to have a taste for enjoying the punishment Lilith ordered her to do like being her chair to sit on. After learning of the mistakes from her last mission, Shalltear began to act more vigilant and careful of the environment around her, planning precautionary measures accordingly based on the kind of situation she is in. History Shalltear Bloodfallen was created by Peroroncino. Peroroncino created and used Shalltear as one of the subjects of his own desires where he can act openly around his perversion and love of H-games. According to Shalltear, he had also programmed her to have a sibling-like feud with Aura, one of the dark elf twins who was created by his older sister, Bukubukuchagama. In the Game, Lily mentions that Shalltear was based on a few female characters from H-games played by Peroroncino. Trivia * Shalltear Bloodfallen usually speaks like a geisha. * Shalltear was given a wide selection of clothing by Peroroncino, all of which cater to one fetish or another. They include dresses, nurse uniforms, maid outfits, bunny suits, sailor uniforms, leotards, swimsuits, bloomers, and blazers. She was given some animal ears and a tail as well. Quotes * (To Lilith): "Ah, my master, my beloved master, the only one whom I cannot rule over..." * (To Lilith): "An incarnation of beauty. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Even jewels pale in comparison to your snow-white body." * (To Albedo): "Don't think you've won just because you're the Guardian Overseer and can stay next to Lilith-sama. If you really think that way, I'll laugh my ass off." * (To Lilith): "Your words have cleansed my heart of the shame of my previous mistake, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart."